


Ornaments

by itbeajen



Series: 2018 Winter Festivities [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You gave him free reign on how to decorate the Christmas tree. You were worried, but he proved you wrong.





	Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.

There was something you’ve come to expect after dating Steven for so long. Outside of the fact that he worries over you far too much, and that he tends to get too lost in his research - he’s also pretty biased when it comes to rocks. Now of course, everyone knows that right?

 

Yes, but did they know just  _ how _ biased he was? Probably not.

 

You stared in part amusement and part disbelief that Steven had actually gone through with it. After you had shot him down that his rocks were too heavy to put on a Christmas tree, he endeavored to find smaller versions of his favorites and shape them into his and your beloved Pokemons. You could see each of your party members, comrades, and dear friends, in their miniature crystal form. 

 

“See, [Name]! I told you I could find someone with a delicate enough touch!”

 

“How.. how much-” 

 

“It was-”

 

“Actually don’t.” You shook your head fondly and smiled, “I’d rather just appreciate their beauty. So I’m sure each ornament and rock has a meaning right?”

 

“Of course! I paired them up based on our pokemon’s personalities, and which rock they resembled the most.” Steven began rambling, and you didn’t have the heart to stop him. Honestly, it’s not as though you did want to stop him though. The excitement and enthusiasm he showed was contagious, and even your pokemon were starting to get affected by it. You laughed and gazed over the tree again, and noticed another rock shaped into a curved star. Steve followed your gaze and softly admitted, “And that one is for you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“It’s a moonstone.”

 

“A… moonstone, not the ones that you use for evolutions?”

 

“No, no, my love. These moonstones are the ones that are found washed up on shores of waterfalls or the bottom of a river. These rocks reflect light well, and illuminate a small area around them. They represent healing and nurture, and it reminded me a lot of you,” Steven explained. He gently took your hand in his and rubbed the back of your hand gently. “Like the moonstone, you illuminate those around you, encouraging them to do their best. You bring light and hope into our lives, and you bring laughter and happiness. Your personality heals us from the harshness of the world and nurtures us into a better person.”

 

“Steven..”

 

“You’re not going to call me out for being sappy?”

 

“No,” you laughed and leaned against him, “Thank you.”

 

“So… did I do a good job ornament shopping then?”

 

“Yes, yes you did.”

 

“That’s a relief, I was scared I’d sink and drown.”

 

“Like a rock?”

 

“Precisely.”


End file.
